The objectives of the proposed research are the formulation and application of methods for estimating the personal distribution of income in developing countries and the construction of models for the projection of income distributions in relation to demographic and economic growth patterns. These tasks are of substantive interest because of concern, recently increasing, that the benefits of overall growth in the developing countries have been relatively concentrated in particular social and income groups. The lack of information on the personal distribution of income and the inadequacies of the presently available models have been a major barrier to the analysis of the potentiality of alternative policies to affect income distribution. The conventional methods of estimating the personal distribution of income by attempting to draw random samples of the population are slow, costly and especially difficult to implement in developing countries. New methods are proposed for research which rely on consumer budget surveys, which are relatively readily available, and the age and family structure of the population in order to estimate the personal distribution of income indirectly. These methods, however, may be qualitatively better than the conventional methods. The objective of the model-building research is to construct policy-oriented models which will be composed of demographic, economic growth and income distribution components with interconnections which will make them interdependent. The disaggregation of the population by age, family structure and location will facilitate the formulation of relationships between sectoral economic patterns and the personal distribution of income. The estimation methods and the modeling will both be carried out in the context of one or more developing countries.